During use on a fully-mechanized coal mining working face, a scraper conveyor needs to withstand a variety of complex conditions such as compressive force, tensile force, impact, bending, friction, and corrosion. The scraper conveyor, under huge load impact, is also affected by the operating level of on-site workers. With improper operation, the body straightness of the scraper conveyor will be unable to meet production and use requirements, causing breakage of a scraper chain, wearing of middle troughs, and severe deformation of the conveyor body, and then causing a series of failures including even a failure in normal operation of the whole coal mining process, which has huge safety hazards. Failure handling of the scraper conveyor wastes a lot of time, and especially when the body straightness of the scraper conveyor cannot be guaranteed, on one hand, the working state of a hydraulic support on the roof of the fully-mechanized coal mining face; on the other hand, the scraper chain is tilted and wears out rapidly, the service life of the scraper chain is shortened, and even chain breakage is caused, and thus the scraper conveyor on the fully-mechanized coal mining face cannot work or operate and the production efficiency is affected. More than ten minutes are generally required if the scraper is tilted, while more than one and a half hour is required for stop handling in case of chain breakage, which has adverse effects on efficient production.
The scraper conveyor consists of a trough, a pulling chain, a scraper, a head drive chain, a tail tension sprocket, and the like, plays a very important role in coal production, has characteristics of large conveying capacity, long conveying distance, low energy consumption, and the like, and is not only used in coal and mines, but also widely applied in metallurgy, building materials, cement, and other sectors. The scraper conveyor is a large-scale mechanical equipment, and upon failure, at best, a lot of time and material resources are wasted for maintenance; at worst, the machine is rendered useless, which will cause great economic loss to the enterprise and even threaten the life safety of workers.
Most of domestic coal mines still use a manual method for straightening a scraper conveyor body, positions of middle troughs in the scraper conveyor are adjusted using an operating valve of a hydraulic support, and a displacement of a jack moved by the support is determined by workers according to the working condition of a fully-mechanized coal mining face and working experience. Since the working conditions underground are complex and the experience of the workers varies, the accuracy is low and this method is unreliable.